


Drugged by Kokichi, Rescued by Kiyo

by nerdelation8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, AttemptedRapist!Kokichi, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi gets an ass beating, Kokichi is an evil bastard, Korekiyo to the Rescue, Non-Murderous!Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Kokichi drugs you with something at dinner, but your crush Korekiyo notices something's wrong and helps you get home safely.  The purple gremlin gets taught a lesson.  Later, when you're sober, you end up showing Kiyo how you feel about him.As the tags indicate, this isn't canon Korekiyo or canon Kokichi.  So don't flame me saying Kokichi would never do this :P





	Drugged by Kokichi, Rescued by Kiyo

The Ultimate Supreme Leader had been tailing that girl he liked as she left the dining hall. His purple hair bounced as he followed her, and an expression no one had ever seen appeared on his face.

The drug he’d slipped in her food had begun to kick in. She began to stagger a little.

“Nee-hee hee,” Kokichi giggled, muffling his laughter with his small hands. 

Oh, she had _no idea_ what he'd planned for her…

He was just about ready to catch up to her when a tall, shadowy figure emerged from around the next corner. 

_Shit,_ Kokichi thought, and slunk back behind a vending machine.

_How did he get here so fast? The dining hall’s behind us…he must have gone up the stairs and then down them on this side._

* * * * *  
As you walked home from dinner, you had a sudden sense of unease. Your mind started to feel hazy.

_What the-? Am I having a stroke or something?!_

The Ultimate Anthropologist emerged around the corner. He was so silent, you didn't hear his footsteps. You jumped in surprise.

“Apologies,” he said, and stepped aside. 

You tried to continue walking past him, but your limbs were having trouble doing that. 

In fact, you could barely stand up. 

_Have I been drugged?_

“Kiyo..." you say with alarm. "I’m falling over!”

He caught you, his long arms lifting you back to your feet.

“Thank you,” you said, blushing a little. You'd always thought Kiyo was handsome, and you found his Ultimate Talent very interesting. Not that you'd ever admit it. 

“Are you trying to go home?” he said in that odd high pitched voice. 

“Yes, I wanna get to my r-room…"

You began to fall over again. 

"Let me take you there," Kiyo said. "If you fall down those stairs, you could get seriously injured." 

Normally you'd be more suspicious, but you were so glad someone was helping you. 

"Strange. The state you're in now...it's almost as if you've been drugged." 

Your head feels more and more heavy. You tell him, "I...was feeling fine 'til after dinner. K-Kokichi must have-!”

Korekiyo raised his eyebrows. “Kokichi did this?”

“I think so…he handed me my food,” you squeaked out. Talking had become difficult.

The anthropologist’s eyes narrowed. His voice got an edge to it. “I see... he must have dosed yours without your knowledge. I'll have to have a word with him.”

“H…Help me to my room?” you said, feeling hazy. 

“Of course,” Kiyo said, “We’re on our way there.”

Eventually, your vision started to black out. Korekiyo ascended the stairs of the dorm building, carrying you, and your door automatically unlocked as it sensed your tablet. The next thing you knew, you were falling onto a soft surface. You opened your eyes with difficulty and registered Kiyo’s yellow eyes above you, to your right. 

“Will you be alright?” he asked in that wonderful voice. "I put you on your bed to rest."

You were barely aware of anything right now, except the urge to tear his clothes off and give him a sloppy kiss.

You tried.

“You sssaved me,” you said. “C’mere.” You couldn't sit up, but you moved your head up a couple inches and puckered your lips.

He said your name calmly, but didn't move. 

“C’mere, _misterrrranthropologist.”_ You stuck an arm out heavily. It fell to the mattress, and a giggle rose inside you. You forgot what you were laughing about, but you couldn't stop. 

You didn't see his face turning pink.

“(Your/name), it wouldn’t be right. Kokichi drugged you.”

“BBut I lllike you. Yynnow that,” you slurred. 

His eyebrows went up for a split second. 

“I won’t take advantage of you in this condition,” Korekiyo said. “As cute as you are. But if you give me your student tablet, I’ll come back to this room to check on you later.”

Your eyes were closed now. Sleep felt so appealing. Kiyo’s soft voice spoke again, but this time it was tinged with malice. “After I pay _Kokichi_ a visit.”

* * * * *

Later, the Ultimate Anthropologist found Kokichi. He and Kaito Momota stood on the lawn outside the dorm room, holding him in the air by his ankles. 

“What are you tryin’ to pull, poisoning people?!” Kaito said. 

“It m-must have been _her,”_ Kokichi said. _“Kirumi_ must have made a mistake with the ingredi-“

“Lies,” said Korekiyo, his eyes flashing. 

“Yeah, he’s full of it!” Kaito agreed. 

Maki walked up. She sighed. “What’s Kokichi done now?”

“Slipped something in (Your/Name)‘s food,” said the Ultimate Astronaut. “Whatever it was, Kiyo said she fell asleep.”

“Bastard!” Maki said, glaring at Kokichi. “Is the girl okay?”

“Kiyo took her to her room,” Kaito said. "Himiko's watching her now."

“We know it was you who added the “secret ingredient,’” Kiyo said to Kokichi. “Whatever you were planning to do to her, it's unacceptable.”

“I had nothing to do with this!” Kokichi said, wide-eyed. “I swear! Kirumi must’ve been planning to kill her! Is she okay? I'm _really concerned!”_

“We don’t believe you,” said Kaito. The two dropped Kokichi to the grassy lawn and the two men, plus Maki, immediately began punching and kicking him. Not hard enough to kill or permanently damage him, but enough to cause pain. 

Kokichi’s grunts of pain and pleas to stop could be heard across the lawn.

"Why're you always persecuting me?!" Kokichi lamented. _Dammit! I shoulda planned this one out better._

Soon Gonta approached. Maki explained what was going on.

“Kokichi did WHAT?!” Gonta cried, his red eyes filling with fury.

* * * * *

The next morning, you woke with a horrible headache. It felt like Wile E. Coyote had dropped an anvil on your brain. 

“Ughhh,” you moaned. You rolled from your side onto your back. 

“Are you alright?” came an unmistakable voice. 

Kiyo was sitting in a chair close to your bed, his elegant eyes observing you. 

“Ohh God…I feel sick,” you said. You clutched your head. “But I don’t feel out of it anymore.”

“Whatever substance Kokichi gave you must be wearing off,” he said. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was in the hallway, and I saw you and told you Kokichi must have spiked my food, and you started to carry me here…I blacked out after that.”

You could feel your own body, and you were pretty sure no harm had come to you last night. _Korekiyo must have brought me here and just let me sleep._

Suddenly your stomach lurched. 

_Oh no._

“I’m gonna be-!”

Kiyo handed you a large pot. You vomited into it. Your body shuddered with the awful sensation, but afterwards, your stomach felt better. 

“Sorry,” you said. You leaned over to put the disgusting basin on the floor. 

You suddenly felt very self conscious. You'd just barfed in front of the cute anthropologist! 

"Don't apologize," he said. "By the way, if your head hurts, we brought you some ibuprofen."

“That would be great. Have...have you been here all night?” you said in surprise. 

“With these sorts of nervous system depressants, it’s common to vomit and then aspirate it,” Kiyo said. At your confused look, he said, "Choking. I didn't want that to happen to you. Such a thing almost happened during a hallucinogenic ritual that I observed in the Amazon.”

“Was he okay?” you asked.

 _“She_ almost choked. But the other members of the tribe ensured that she was okay. It’s a ritual that they all went through at her age.”

He looked at you again. 

“Himiko and I took turns watching you to ensure that you stayed on your side and that you were still alive.”

“That’s so nice of you. I appreciate it.”

“Of course. We didn't want you to die unnecessarily.”

Suddenly, you thought of something else. 

“You didn't take advantage of me or anything, right?”

His eyes smiled a little above his facemask. “No, I didn’t engage in any activities with you. No matter what loopy things you said.”

“Wha-?! _Loopy things?”_ Your face turned bright red. You couldn't look at him right now.

“Not to embarrass you. You…said some silly things. But you’d been drugged.”

You put the covers over your head. “Oh, God…”

“Forget that I mentioned it. People do ridiculous things when they're under the influence.”

You started to laugh, despite the pounding in your head. “And…and Kokichi?”

“Kaito, Maki, Gonta and I taught him a lesson. One he won’t soon forget.”

You lifted your head above the covers again. “Just a minute,” you said. You went to the bathroom, did your morning routine and brushed the gross acid taste out of your mouth. 

_Ahh...much better._

__

When you returned, Kiyo had gotten to his feet. 

__

You were taller than Himiko and Angie, but Kiyo's six foot two frame towered over yours. 

__

He glanced at the door, then back at you. He said courteously, “Seeing as you're alright now, then I will…”

__

“Kiyo,” you said, “can I hug you?”

__

“Yes,” he said. You reached out and soon felt his arms around you. His warm, slim body felt so good to hold. You felt him relax.

__

You pulled away and looked at him. You looked at his half-mask and the little zipper over his mouth. _How good would it feel to…_

You looked into his yellow eyes. You told him, "I was...well, I was wondering if..."

__

“Is this what you were asking?” he said, and unzipped his shiny black mask. 

__

You were inches apart now. 

__

“Oh, yes.”

__

His lips moved quickly towards yours, and soon you were kissing. He tasted incredible. His strong arms embraced you again.

__

Eventually, and much too soon, it was over. You stood in front of each other again. 

__

“Mmm,” you said, trying not to smile too hard. 

__

“You’re so… _aggressive,”_ Korekiyo said with a sparkle in his eye. “I like it.”

__

The Monokuma morning announcement interrupted us. 

__

‘”Well, it’s time for breakfast,” you said, resisting the urge to pull him towards you and kiss him again.

__

“I suppose it is,” the anthropologist said. His face was bright pink. You glanced at your tablet, which he’d left on the nightstand. 

__

“Anyway," you add, "thanks for helping me. I hope you get a nap or something today.”

__

“I plan to,” he said. He saw you getting a towel and fresh clothes ready. “Enjoy your shower.”

__

When the tall anthropologist got to the door, he paused. “(Your/Name), I wouldn’t mind spending some more time with you. I know you don’t make it down to my lab very often, but how about a visit to the library sometime?”

__

“Sounds good,” you said. 

__

You tried to stay cool, but your heart felt like it was doing backflips. _Yes!_

__

“Tomorrow after lunch?” he said.

__

“Sure.”

__

“I'll see you then,” Korekiyo said, and smiled as he left.

__


End file.
